


Can androids even get sick?

by uwillbeefound



Series: Detroit: Evolution [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution
Genre: DEArtfest, Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, clingy Nines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwillbeefound/pseuds/uwillbeefound
Summary: Day 10:Nines feels...off. He isn't sure what's wrong at first, but Gavin is right there to help him take care of himself.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit: Evolution [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702627
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Can androids even get sick?

Day 10: Sick fic

At first, it was the small things. Nines overslept, causing both him and Gavin to show up to work late. He ignored Gavin’s half annoyed and half concerned looks and promised he would figure out what happened for tomorrow, Gavin made sure to set up an alarm just in case. 

Then at work, he found that certain words wouldn’t come, his mind just felt...off. He was missing key details of the case and misplacing items. It was starting to bother him, but his scans were yet to come up with the solution. 

“You need an upgrade or something Tin Can?” Gavin asked when Nines had once again ‘spaced out’ at his desk, looking over the same file for the past 10 minutes without anything going in. 

“You and I both know that isn’t how it works...well not anymore.” Nines replied simply, looking over at Connor who was sitting at a nearby desk for a moment. 

“Yeah I know,” Gavin replied, following his gaze. Tricky subject then. “I’m guessing your scans haven’t come up with anything?” 

“No, which is strange, I’m sure it’s nothing.” Nines replied, his LED turning yellow for a few seconds as he checked again. 

“Yeah, sure doesn’t seem like nothing.” Gavin replied, leaning back on his chair “Look, you’re not getting anything done, I’m not getting anything done worrying about your dumbass, lets just clock out early and hope this is sorted for tomorrow ok?” 

Nines thought about disputing this, arguing that he was fine but Gavin was right, they were just wasting time here, he couldn't deny that “Ok, whose telling Fowler?”

“Well...you’re the one whose having the network error.” Gavin replied with a shrug, collecting his jacket “But I’ll do the talking.” He added, heading towards the office with Nines close behind. 

Later that Night, Nines wasn’t feeling much better. He didn’t want to leave the couch and Gavin ended up ordering Pizza. Nines ended up cuddling to Gavin’s side, vaguely watching the film that was on the TV, some old classic that Gavin always used to watch. 

That night, Nines was in and out of stasis, random pop ups disrupting his ‘sleep’. Around halfway through the night, his diagnostics finally spotted the problem, a virus. It made sense, it seemed the results of this was not too dissimilar to humans, and he hated it. 

“Hey, Nines?” Gavin leaned over, gently waking Nines up “Take this.” He passed Nines a glass of thirum once Nines sat up, looking a little confused, “You look like shit...we’re taking the day off.”

“We?” Nines asked, taking a sip of the thirum before putting it on the side “Last night, I finally got a diagnosis and it seems I have a Virus...possibly from the interface two days ago.” 

“Makes sense and yeah, dipshit, someone has to look after you, its not like you’ve ever been sick before.” Gavin replied, gently placing his hand on Nines forehead “Looks like your air conditioning is working anyway.” 

“You know it's not called that…” Nines muttered, looking over with a sigh “Does it always feel this awful?”

“Yeah, unfortunately it does, can you go into stasis?” Gavin replied, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“I can try...but last night I kept getting pulled out of it.” Nines replied

“Yeah, that doesn't sound great but it's probably the best thing, shame you’re only half a computer or I’d tell you to turn off and on again, seems to fix most issues.” Gavin replied, gently taking his hand. 

“I guess so, will you stay?” Nines asked, he could feel his filter slipping a little, he suddenly didn’t care at all what Gavin or anyone else thought. 

“Yeah, I’ll stay...move over.” Gavin replied, gently climbing into bed next to Nines, who laid his head on Gavin’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around him. “You’re a clingy sick huh?” 

“I’m not…” Nines muttered into Gavin’s shoulder, not making any attempt to move. 

“Sure, Tin can...rest ok?” 

“I’ll try...you’re nice and warm…” Nines added before calmly going into stasis, his light turning a soft blue. 

Gavin smiled, gently moving them both into a more comfortable position, letting Nines remain wrapped around him. It was nice, even if it was because his partner was sick. He picked up his phone, messaging Tina with an update before settling down into bed. If he was stuck here anyway, and he got the feeling he wouldn’t be moving for a while, he might as well catch up on some lost sleep. He yawned slightly, kissing Nines gently on the forehead before closing his eyes again. 

“You better get well soon, for both our sakes.” Gavin said quietly before going his partner in a safe, calm, sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and it was really for to write. At some point I'm going to have to look back for any fics I've missed cause sick fics and whump and any sort of hurt and comfort are my favourite things.


End file.
